


Taste Her Magic In His Mouth

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kai is an asshole but also has a talented mouth, PWP, Smut, Smutty McSmutfest, Some mild angst I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bonnie tells him it's time to end this, with that patented look of determination in her eye, Kai is looking forward to a showdown but the fight she brings him surprises him. That Bonnie's vagina is magical shouldn't surprise anyone. It almost isn't sex as much as it is a contest, as much as it is their interpretation of a duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Her Magic In His Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what the plan is for these two, but I know their chemistry is off the charts and inspired this piece. I hope you guys enjoy it! I definitely blush when I reread it!
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing here.

She's eating breakfast at the kitchen table, a mug of tea in her hand, when he sees her for the first time that morning. “Bonnie, I left the seat up...I hope you can forgive me.” Childish laugh. “Also, I'm sorry I set your bed on fire. I mean, you weren't even in it. There are a ton of rooms in this weird mansion, that one sucks. You should sleep in a different one.” He holds up a Ninja Turtles blanket.  
“Besides, I got you this comforter instead. It's better than the crappy one you had before. You should be thanking me.”

She ignores him, so he pushes the issue.   
“Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie.” He doesn't pause, barely stops for a breath. But he does get louder. “BONNIE BONNIE BONNIE BONNIE BONNIE BONNIE BONNIE!”  
Bonnie gets so mad that she starts to shake. She shoves out of her chair.   
“You know what? We're ending this. Right here, right now. Once and for all.”

“I like that idea. Come to Daddy.” He stands there with his arms outstretched, a smug look on his face.  
Bonnie strides towards him purposefully, full of righteous vigor. Kai grins wide, ready to siphon magic.   
Bonnie takes two fistfuls of his plaid grunge-era shirt and snatches it open, and buttons spray everywhere.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Now his outspread arms look like he's demanding answers. “Aww...I loved that shirt.”  
“That shirt was a nightmare. Take it off. And take this off.” She pulls at the t-shirt underneath, trying to get it up over his head.

“Okay, not that I'm complaining, Bon-Bon, but what exactly do you think you're doing?”  
Bonnie stepped back and looked at him, huffy. “You've been giving me these looks, and getting in my personal space, and, and...saying nice fucking things to me, all while you terrorize me. So guess what? We're doing this. Right now.”  
“You're not even gonna buy a girl a drink first?”  
“Off.” She demanded. 

He looked at her for a moment, eyebrows raised, as if to say, you're serious? Bonnie just stood there, tapping her foot. She looked down at her wrist as if there was a watch down there, and then back up at him. 

“Your wish is my command, Princess.” He pulled off the layers until his chest was bare. Bonnie could barely contain her surprise at the sight. He was truly something to behold. She rubs her hands up and down the front of him, feeling the hardness of his body, and the hardening of his cock.   
Through his arousal she sees the question in his eyes. “Nope, you can't have any.”  
“I thought sharing was caring, Bon.”  
“Don't ask, 'cause I'm not telling you how I'm keeping it from you.”

He leans in to kiss her and she puts her hand in his face. “There will be none of that.”  
“Awwww, come on Bon-Bon. I don't even get to feel a little romance?” She ignores him. “I feel so used.” She rolls her eyes. “If I'm not allowed to kiss you, what am I allowed to do?”  
“You're gonna put that pretty mouth of yours to work.” She cocks an eyebrow at him. “From top to bottom. Starting here.” She arches her neck and points to a spot, just below her ear. He stands and looks at her with his intense stare, trying to gauge her. She returned it just as intensely, and her eyes burned him. It didn't seem like she had an ulterior motive….

He reaches out, almost cautiously, and puts his hands on her waist. It's so tiny he feels like his fingers could touch. He pulls her into him, slowly. He plants a gentle kiss on the exact spot she pointed to. Nothing bad happens. He doesn't catch fire or explode. His eyeballs don't melt.   
He kisses her neck again, this time he doesn't stop. He leaves wet kisses on her jawline, and down the hollow of her throat. He's surprised when she relaxes a bit under his touch.

He can barely contain himself. He's about to have actual sex with Bonnie Bennett. Suddenly his prison world doesn't seem so bad. 

He begins to slowly undress her. He slides his fingers up under her cami. His growing erection does a little dance when he finds that she's wearing no bra. He kneads her tiny pert breasts. He kisses them, and sucks and thumbs her nipples. Bonnie sucks in her breath as they swell from arousal and her nipples harden. 

He kneels down in front of her. He laughs inwardly; she must be loving this. He trails his tongue down the center of her belly. He wiggles his tongue in her belly button. His hands go from the small of her back to her amazing ass. He starts to pull down her skirt but she won't let him.

Holy shit, that's hot. Kai lets out a mixture of a pant and a laugh before he noses his way under the skirt and tongues inside of her thighs. She shudders and looses balance for a moment, and he hears her trying to hold back a moan. Finally he peels down her panties; Bonnie steadies herself on his shoulder and steps out of them. When he tries to go for the sweet spot she pushes him down, and he reluctantly obeys. He's hungry for her, but if there's one thing he's learned about it's patience. 

He slides her tiny feet out of her tiny shoes. She has the cutest feet. He kisses the sole of her left foot, and sucks each toe, sliding the tip of his tongue between them. He gives the right foot the same treatment, before turning her around, and working his way back up. 

Kai tongues the back of Bonnie's knees and the backs of her taut thighs. Again he's nosing up her skirt, where he nips her right where hamstring meets glute, and gives her a sound smack on said glute, to which Bonnie gasps and laughs out loud.   
Still she won't let him at the sweet spot. He growls in glorious frustration and keeps moving up the small of her back, her shoulders, the nape of her neck. 

His dick is straining against his Levi’s. He deftly unzips them and pulls himself out. With his hand cupping her chin he sucks on her earlobe, and grinds on her from behind. He palms her thighs, then her asscheeks, sliding his dick in between them. Bonnie tilts that ass upwards and grind back. Kai bites his lip, trying to contain himself. Patience.

She turns to face him, and points down. Back on your knees, she’s telling him. He beams a devilish smile at her and gets back down on his knees. Finally.  
He lifts her leg and rests it on his shoulder. She still has to stand on tip toe a bit. He wants to tease her about it but thinks better of it. He’s too focused. 

He takes her clit and lips delicately into his mouth and sucks, rolling each part of her on his lips, Her soft curls tickle his upper lip and nose, his tongue darting out to tease her hole. This time she can't hold back the moan. She grabs his hair and rolls her hips against his face, unable to control their movement. He relaxes his neck and follows her movements, refusing to take his mouth away. 

Her body was delicate, but her taste was rich and smooth, like she was his dessert. And he realized he could taste it. His lips and tongue were tingling, as was his chin where her juices were dripping. 

Magic.

He grabs handfuls of her that tight little ass and pulls her farther in, tilting his head back to better drink her in.   
“Oh my God,” she gasps. She's trying to get her other thigh onto his other shoulder, and he gladly obliges. He sits, and she perches on his shoulders, her ass spread out in his hands, cupping her cheeks like a seat. All the muscles in his upper body are rigid, holding her in place and lapping her up, drinking her in. 

He learns something about her; she squeaks and squeals when she's really getting off. It was high-pitched and musical, almost like a bird.   
What did he do to get that noise out of her? He tried a few things. 

Ah. That was it. 

She threatens to fall and he steadies her, then lays on his back. He has a beautiful view for a moment, before she turns and eases herself down on his face.   
It was a good thing he undid his pants. At this point his dick was long and rock hard, ready to cut glass. 

“You gonna come for me?” he asks.  
“Shut up,” she says simply, as she yanks his pants open. “Take those off.”  
“Yes, Ma'am,” he replies, half mocking and half-serious.  
“I said shut up.”  
“I can't say any-” Her hand is clapped over his mouth before he can finish his sentence. His lips curl into a smile beneath it. He sticks the tip of his tongue out and tickles her palm with it. Electricity shoots down her back, but she just glares at him.

Defiantly she sits back down on him, cutting off his air supply.  
Kai's blood pressure shoots up, and he gets even harder.   
He enjoys the sensation of her sliding back and forth on his tongue. It excites him that he can't see, can't breathe, because Bonnie is covering his face. The only sensations are the feel of her, that taste of her, her scent. She rides his face like she's really trying to end him. He can't help but love it. Hell, there are worse ways to go.

He palms her ass with both hands, trying to spread her open. She grabs his wrists and slams them to the floor. He reaches for his dick to stroke it but she slaps his hand away. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any harder….the denial is killing him…

She pins his arms down with her knees. She grabs his hair and rubs his face in her pussy. It hurts his nose a bit, and his lips and tongue are sore, and his arms are losing sensation where her body weight is pressing into them through her knees, and he has never been more turned on. He tries to reach for his dick again, which is throbbing and straining, and then remembers he can't, which makes him moan and writhe. 

Her nails rake the inside of his thighs, so close and yet so far.   
She teases him, tonguing and sucking the head of his dick, and then pulling her mouth away. There's the element of surprise and the tension but most of all the denial...it's the denial that's making him crazy. He moans into her and strains halfheartedly against her. She's 105 pounds, he could throw her off. But why would he want to go and do a thing like that?

“I'm ready,” she says, her voice raspy. She stands and goes to the living room, where she gets on her knees and bends over the coffee table, arching up at him like a cat in heat. Kai hesitates only for a moment before he get over there and positions himself behind her. He slides the head of his piece up and down, from clit to slit to ass and back down again, making it slick before he goes inside her.

Almost instantly he feels himself in a trance, almost deep meditation. She’s gripping him tight, and he loves being inside of her. Every time he pushes himself in it feels as if she's pulling him, like a vacuum. He goes in as deep as he can; the deeper he goes the tighter she feels. Transcendence. Nirvana.  
Bonnie gasps at the feel of him, “You’re so deep,” She eases back until she can handle him. He barely hears what she’s saying.

He isn’t sure he could describe how she really feels. But he thinks he's feeling the magic inside of her. She feels so good he thinks he may go blind. He pulls almost all the way out, then goes back in again, as deep as he can go, as deep as she can take it.   
“Jesus…Fucking…Christ,” he manages.

He thinks he might have said other things, but whatever it was wouldn't have made sense. He gives her long, slow strokes, pleased when she starts to moan, low in her throat, and then higher from her open mouth, “Mmmmmm,” she purrs, like a cat.

He turns her over; he wants to see her face while she takes his dick. He lays her on her back, her legs split wide, he grabs an underhanded hold to her thighs and lifts her ass fully off the table. Bonnie’s back arches and she clasps the edge of the table. She takes him, and raises her hips to meet his every thrust. Kai can’t hold back a long hiss. “…So fuckin’ good,” he whispers. The table’s been around for centuries but has never seen this much action. 

“Is that all you got? Fucking give it to me, and be fucking quiet about it.” He laughs. He had no idea she’d be this much fun.

He sets her hips back down and leans over her and drills her on the table, it creaks with every thrust. She huffs every time he slams into her, like the wind is being knocked out of her lungs. They're scooting the whole damn thing, including the rug underneath it, across the floor. She’s making that noise again. The high pitched one, that sounds like birdsong.

The table creaks, and then cracks, and cracks some more until finally one of the legs breaks, and they're now fucking at a forty five degree angle. They both laugh about it for a moment, and she looks like her most authentic self when he catches her eyes. Cheerful, optimistic, somehow innocent even with all the ways they were abusing this old table. Her sunny Bonnie smile is quickly replaces with a scowl, and it’s back to business.

She wants to be on top and they switch, him laid out on the broken table. She bites his neck, chest, nipples, hard, to the point of being painful. Of course, to him pain is pleasure. She rides him in a crouch, one foot on the floor for balance.

“Gotdamnit, Kai!” She growls, and her pussy starts pulsing and he knows she's coming.   
She shakes, and vibrates, and comes, and Kai can feel the power radiate in her. The air around her hums. She slaps his chest with the flat of her and and bucks hard. He holds his own orgasm back, feeling like she could siphon from him. He feels her power around him as the climax rolls through her, it permeates the air, and melts right through his skin to the raw nerve, al the way down to his bones. 

He has a strange moment of clarity; things are making sense to him that never did before. That German lecture from the tenth grade. How to solve that rubix cube he’s been working on forever. The laws and concepts that governed nature and magic, they all made sense.

Maybe he even has a better understanding of himself…

The most basic lizard part of his brain lit up, telling him this was survival, this was life. He could feel the blood pulsing in every inch of the hundreds of miles of veins in his body. He felt out of control.

Release. He feels himself coming back to earth, now that she’s allowing him to. 

She finally slumps forward, totally spent. Her face is in his neck, her hair brushing his cheek. It makes him smile a little. It takes her a moment to come back to herself. He tries to put his hand to her back and finds that he can't touch her; his hand literally bounces backward, almost like some sort of force field.

“Get off me.” She says into his neck.  
“What?” he says breathily, coming out of his sex trance. “Shit, Bon, I'm so close.” His voice is pleading.   
“I'm good, I don't know what you're going to do.”   
Kai's face fell, and Bonnie laughed a musical laugh. She climbs off of him. He gasps as he slides out of her, now feeling strangely disconnected. 

She sits back on the couch, one foot propped on the broken table, he can see up her skirt, her pussy peeking out at him. It's still glistening from what he did.

“You're disgusting.”  
“She says otherwise.” He nods his head in her direction.  
Bonnie rubs the wetness. “I should make you clean me up.”  
“You should.”  
She crooks a finger at him. “Here, Boy.” Puts his head under her skirt and uses his tongue to polish her folds.

His tongue is inside of her again. He relishes her flavor. He samples it like a fine wine. She lifts her hips up off the couch in appreciation of what he's doing. He groans and grabs his cock, still slick from being inside of her, and beats it. She pushes him away.

He pouts in his Malachai way, then lays back on the table, mentally replaying their session, reliving it, as Bonnie just watches. He keeps working himself with his hand, excited to have her as an audience.  
He looks over at her, and she looks glorious in nothing but her skirt with her spit-shined kitty and dark nipples and holier-than-thou smirk. He looks her in the eyes. She returns his gaze, with intensity, a mixture of amusement and loathing and lust, and he goes over the edge.

“Shit. Shit, shit.” he says.  
He jerks and spasms, and his mouth hangs open and his face turns red and a vein shows in his forehead. He sprays hot come all over his chest and his furiously pumping fist. He squeezes himself so hard it almost hurts, extracting every last salty drop.  
She shakes her head, still smirking at him.   
“You're disgusting.” She says again.  
Kai's exhausted and sated and high on sexual release, but he manages to croak out, “I know.”

They both sit in silence for a few minutes, catching their breaths, coming down from their magic-enhanced sexual high.   
“This is it, Kai. This game we've been playing, it's over.”  
“Guess you win, Bon-Bon.”  
“Guess I do..”

She stands, still topless, and turns to walk away. Kai leaps to his feet and grabs her wrist and turns her around. Grabs her waist. Pulls her into him. He holds her balled up fist against his chest and smashes their mouths together and parts her lips, entangling their tongues. His still semi-hard cock presses into her belly, his syrupy come on her breasts. For a moment they actually kiss with a purpose, with fire and passion. He feels some of her magic pass from her lips...not so much as a siphon, but as if the aura of her afterglow refused to be contained. Almost like she was in a sharing mood. But only for a moment, before Bonnie jerks away and slaps his face. 

The slap had her magic behind it, too. His cheek smarts far more than he expected, almost like she punched him. Tomorrow her hand will show up in an angry red imprint on his face. Kai smiles and sucks the blood from his lip where she split it. Oh, the irony of it all. He can still taste her magic in his mouth. Bonnie Bennett was, indeed, magic. 

“You know I had to have the last word. Couldn't live with myself if I didn't piss you off one last time.”   
But he knows that isn't entirely true. 

He had to know what it was like to kiss her. 

He sits, nearly falls back on the couch, totally spent and unable to control his body any longer.  
“I hope I never have to see your face again,” She says in a way that isn't exactly hateful, because Bonnie isn't capable of being hateful. Just exasperated. And some distant part of him feels a twinge, and he thinks it might be disappointment. “But how will you get back?” he calls after her. She offers him no answer. 

She won't speak to him as she gathers her meager things. He follows her, talking smack, trying to get a rise out of her. But it isn't the same. She's not reacting, and it's as if she's already far away. “Where you gonna go?” he says softly. Still nothing. 

He's not sure how many times he's hurt her; he's not sure how many times he's done some bastardization of a decent thing for her afterward. He's not really sure that he regrets it all,   
but he has more emotion for her than he's had for anyone. She makes him feel more than anyone ever has in his life. He wonders what could have happened, if he was a decent human being. She's the only lover he's had in two decades; in a way she is his only friend, as well.

She closes the door behind her with conviction, and she's out of his life, for good this time. He won't go after her...because as selfish as he is, he respects her enough to know she deserves better than to have someone like him in her life. The only real gift he can give her is his absence. But he presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth and commits the taste to memory. He can't help but smile.


End file.
